


The Biggest Regrets - Offshots and Unmentionable Things

by Biscvit (Sylaiise)



Series: The Biggest Regrets [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Maybe angsty, Sad, Smut, and a little bit, and frisk, but not in detail, enjoy charas loss of virginity, i want to keep the main ff clean from smexy time so i post those one shots seperate, it will be mentioned that the characters smooched, its fluff, or slept with eachother, pure fluff, second chapter is just some background information about Sans, so much smut and smooches, thats why I upload the stuff here, those one shots ARE canon lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/pseuds/Biscvit
Summary: This seperate fanfiction will contain all the oneshots, chapter and scenes that won't/did not fit into the main fanfiction.The chapter can be smutty, angsty, fluffy or all of it together.Table of Contents1. Rus' and Chara's first time.2. Sans' and Frisk's confessions.3, Rus' and Chara's first heat.(...)Please don't hit me.I tried my bestest.





	1. my first, my last

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!! S M U T !!!!!!!
> 
> ZERO COMPLAINS!  
> CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK?!
> 
> have fun :)

“Ugh, this is disgusting!”  
Chara, covered in muddy goo, looked over to Slothshua. This star forsaken monster kind made it it’s task to spread it’s personal mix of dirt goo through the Underground - specifically Waterfall. Unlucky Chara at this point had an encounter with this monster, just one second of lost attention and the attack had hit her… a bit too well for her taste.

The monster fled, frightened by the glowing red eyes of his encounter.  
“Yeah, you better run, you wretched piece of garbage!” She wiped a thick glob out of her face and growled as a deep chuckle gave unnecessary commentary to her current situation.

“lil’ fella got you pretty good, eh?” Rus stomped in front of her and bowed down to look the human right in the eye. “I mean, it could be worse… like Aaron’s sweat.” Chara replied. “But… this is just a waste of time - getting clean.”

“wanna hear a joke about dirt?”  
“Don’t you fucking dare-”  
“ah, forget about it.”  
“Thank the stars.”  
“It got so stinky, it had to be cleaned.”

Chara clenched her fists, taking a few steps back.

“GOO HUG!” she screamed, running towards the tall skeleton, who immediately tried to run - or teleport - but hadn’t the heart to hide his decency.  
Chara wrapped herself around him, arms and legs clamping around his torso, mostly.  
He groaned, as the muddy goo seeped into his clothing.  
The wet sensation wasn’t very pleasant, just to mention the smell.

“That’s what you get, asshole-”  
“as long as i’m your one and only asshole.”  
“Your brother comes close.”  
“how fuckin’ dare he.” 

Chara snorted, as Rus lifted her properly up and balanced her on his magic-cushioned hipbone. It was still mesmerizing how the magic of his soul, not only kept his body together, but created the (touchable) illusion of a well trained body underneath those clothes.

“well, sugar,” he purred. “since we’re dirty as hell, we gotta get cleaned up. luckily i know the right spot to do so.”  
“Teleport?”  
“yuuup.” 

Chara closed her eyes, felt the loss of gravity, space and time leaving and reappear within the blink of an eye. When she opened them, they had changed their location with a single echo flower and a bench. 

“Aw, where are we?”  
“literally ‘round the corner,” Rus let her glide to the ground and sighed. “but it’s a secluded spot.” 

For a short second, he looked at her.

“i’ll be right back, gonna get some soap and blankets.”

And -woosh- gone again. Chara sighed and looked around.  
The glittering stones on the ceiling always made her smile, it was the most fascinating illusion of a night sky. She could still remember them from the Surface, when she was a small child. Behind her was a little river, the water flowing lazily downwards, being the only way to leave. She didn’t really care, to be honest. Rus would teleport them back, after they were clean.

A shift of smell in the air made her turn around and she smiled brightly as Rus threw blankets, soap and washing clothes on the bench.

“Can you open the laces?” She took off her coat and turned around.  
“with pleasure, sugar.” his slender phalanges opened the golden lacing with ease, he couldn’t resist dancing over her shoulder blade with his sharp claw.  
Deadly in a fight, tender in an embrace.

“it’s so funny that you humans are actually skeletons in a meat suit.”  
“I doubt, that I could come back to life when this meat suit’s decayed.”  
“hm, who knows. everything is possible with enough magic.” he purred, rubbing his teeth against her hair and neck. Chara couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle. 

“i want to look at you.”  
“You always do, Rus.”  
“no, without those clothes.”

With widened eyes, she turned around, holding the opened corset with both of her hands, trying to cover her breasts. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks, enhancing the everlasting reddishness of them. 

“N-No one has seen me naked. Ever.”  
“not even your father?”  
“As if I could take baths with a giant goat man, I would have drowned in the bathtub!”  
“well, can’t hide this masterpiece of a body forever, sugar.”  
“I-I don’t even know- I mean- You’re… You’re clearly interested in me, you already said that.”  
“yeah.”  
“And knowing you having a human fetish isn’t helping, Rus.”  
“i don’t have a fetish, i’m simply fascinated by your kind.”  
“Rus, I saw the porn magazines in your room.”  
“there ain’t anything wrong with porn magazines, i’m a grown ass skeleton man, alone-time is important.”  
“A-Alone time?! W-What does that mean!” Chara, blushing furiously, tried to cover her face and breasts, the corset already hanging on half-mast.

“hey, sugar,” Rus carefully placed his hands on Chara’s cheeks, framing her face fully. “i don’t want to force you, ‘kay? if you’re not comfortable enough-”

 

The dull sound of fabric and corset bones on the ground got Rus’ full attention and his eyes wandered down immediately. He let go of her face, taking a step back.

Stars above and below, he held his unneeded breath, while admiring the view.  
He knew, that corsets pushed a humans mammary glands into a very admirable view, but this? The cold damp air of Waterfall allured rosy, perky nipples for his enjoyment and the growing embarrassment of his most favourite human made her wrap her arms around her chest, pushing her breasts up.

“Y-You’re…” Chara took a deep breath. “You’re almost drooling, get your shit together.”  
Rus hesitated, before he nodded slightly.  
“Undress as well, this is not fair.”  
“anythin’ for you, sugar.”

 

Chara covered her breasts again, grabbing soap and washing cloth, before taking off the rest of her clothes in light’s speed. Rus couldn’t resist to let his eyelights wander over the rest of her curves, as she grabbed the dirty clothes and jumped into the cold stream.  
A short scream and complain about the ice cold water followed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so fucking cold!!” Chara rubbed herself clean as quick as she could, before getting rid of the grime and goo from her clothing. Leaving the stream with clacking teeth and goosebumps every where, she wrapped herself in a blanket.

“take the others as well, sweetcheeks. I don’t need them when i’m done.”  
“S-S-Stop complimenting my ass, you ass.”  
“i don’t have an ass, just a tailbone.”  
“Is it called… coccyx?”  
“yup. clever girl.”  
“Hrmpf!”

She took the other two blankets as well and soon her own bodyheat got so isolated, that she dried off quickly. Only her hair was a bit damp.  
As Rus had observed her body, she did the same. He had no hesitation what so ever while taking off his clothes as if it was the most normal thing to do. She wasn’t surprised to see his full naked body. The magic, that made hugs and cuddles more tolerable, wasn’t visible to the eye, as far as she knew. So the only thing left to admire, where the slightly fused bones.  
Even though there were parallels to an anatomical model, like the ones from encyclopedias, he still looked… different. Some bones were carved and shaped to mimic muscles, which gave Rus a quite fantastic look. Chara couldn’t hide her own fascination, watching him, as he took a dive into the cold water, quickly washing off Slothshua’s residue. He cleaned his clothes with the utmost care, before leaving the stream as well, hanging the wet fabric over the backrest.

“enjoying the view?”  
“Surprisingly… yes.” 

Chara pulled her arm out of her little blanket burrito.

“Can I touch you?”  
“sure, go ahead.”

Her fingertips danced over the fused rib cage, as if it were made out of porcelain. It was quite the sensation and all the little nicks and scratches told stories of violence and fight.  
She wandered over every single rib bone, from top to bottom and enjoyed the fact, that Rus’ clawed into the wooden bench, chipping it slightly.

“Asgore refused to tell me, how this mating stuff works. When I got my period - you know what that is?” He nodded, watching her carefully. “he simply said. that I am fertile and my body is ready to give it’s genetics to the next generation. I read something about intercourse between humans but… it looked weird.”

Chara sighed. 

“How do monster do it?”  
“through soul bonding.”  
“Soul bonding?”  
“yeah, having intercourse - or sex - is for pleasure, but to birth new monsters, two of them have to soulbond. it connects them forever and creates a new magical being.”  
“Humans biology forces them to penetration.”  
“yup, not needed between monster.”

“But how does it work… when a… uh- couple is cross species?”

She looked away, stuffing her arm back into her blanket burrito, clearly embarrassed to ask such a specific question.  
Rus carefully stroke over her cheek with his thumb, turning her face back to him.

“you know,” he began to explain. “it’s possible to have a lot of fun through touching alone. finding out each others sensitive spots. you just touched my ribcage, yes?”  
“Yeah.”  
“that’s one of my sensitive spots, especially the lowest rib.”  
Chara hesitated first, but pulled her arm out to test the theory. She used all fingers to caress the lowest rib and stared at Rus, as he started to growl lightly.  
“come, sugar-” he exhaled deeply. “open up for me.”  
Chara watched him carefully as she pushed the blankets down until her upper body was fully exposed. She nodded, as Rus lifted his hand and stopped right before her breast.  
Despite his claw like phalanges, his grip was very gentle and as he started to knead and tease her nipple, Chara stared at him in awe, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Oh- oh stars,” she gasped. “why does it feel so good?”  
Rus teeth warped into a wry grin.  
“want me to keep going?”  
“Y-Yes please.” she whispered, watching him, as he came closer, removing the distance between them.  
“try it yourself.”  
“No,” she shook her head. “you do it.”

Chara was already becoming an addict to the sensation in her body, the tingling arousal from her nipples slowly wandering deeper and deeper. Rus followed her order and started to knead the right breast as well. 

“you already know my tongue,” Rus’ teeth parted slightly and a violetish magenta sheen of magic formed into his tongue. Chara nooded, blushing as she bend her torso towards Rus’ hands.  
“i can do stuff with it to.” 

This time, he didn’t wait for her permission and bend forward to tease her perky nipples with his tongue. Chara mewled as the sudden slickness spread over both of her breasts. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed Rus’ collarbones and indulged fully into his fondling.  
“A-Ah!” She pressed her lips against his smooth skull, kissing it exactly two times, before Rus’ lifted his head to look right into her eyes. “N-No, please, please don’t stop-” she begged, biting her lips, as his thumbs still teased the now wet nipples. “Papy…”

It was so hard to resist her pleading, but he wanted to teach her everything.  
“some like being bitten, licked or kissed. it depends on the person.” he growled. “are you feeling any different, especially between your legs?”  
Chara looked at him with hazy eyes, letting a soft moan escape, as Rus carefully rubbed a nipple between thumb and finger.

“W-Wet.” she replied in a whisper.  
“good.” he nodded. “human females, like you, produce a certain wetness to tell the partner, that they’re ready for penetration. it lubricates and tells you, but also me, that you’re really aroused and love what i’m doing to you.”  
“Fuck yes, and do I love it.” she licked over her lower lip.  
“i told you, i can conjure something else but a tongue, you remember?”  
“Yeah, back in Snowdin. You can conjure a….”  
Chara couldn’t say the word right away.  
She knew what he was talking about and usually she was blunt and direct. But this whole situation just teared the walls of false brashness down and she felt like melting butter under his touch.  
“a penis, yes.” Rus nodded. “i can adapt though, you said it did look weird to you in the books, right?”  
“Hm, didn’t like the veins.”

Chara looked him into the eyes and didn’t notice the sudden glow from beneath his pelvis at first. Not until he lifted an eyebrow-bone (?) and his eyelights wandered down. 

The form was certainly something else, but nothing to surprising.  
It hadn’t the typical form of a human penis, at least not, what she had seen in the books. Instead it was a magenta colored, translucent…. tentacle?  
It didn’t move independently though, the phallus-shape was still recognizable.

“And you feel with it?”  
“i do.”  
“Can I-”  
“you can touch it, but expec- gah!” 

Chara was careful, sensitive, almost lovingly as she wrapped her fingers around it and out of instinct, stroke over the tip with her thumb. Rus’ breathing was heavy and his whole body trembled with lust.

“doin’ a handjob, hm?”  
She let go immediately.  
“S-Sorry.”  
“don’t be, sugar. it felt amazing.”  
“It did?”  
“Hell yes.”  
Chara smiled triumphantly. 

“so, besides touching and caressing each other, there is penetration. it’s the most common practice to have sex.”  
Chara nodded.  
“but there’s also the way of soul… sex. both participants summon their souls and gift it the other to fondle with it. touching the soul with sexual, good intent can result in a very intense orgasm.”

“What’s an orgasm?”

Rus looked at Chara and searched for any dishonesty.  
She was well-read for her age, but knowing that Asgore hid or burnt all books and magazines containing deeper (hehe) explanations about intercourse and its variations, Rus wasn’t surprised to hear that question.

“those tingling sensations you felt, when i touched your breasts, it can… grow…. to….” he forgot his explanation, as Chara removed one blanket at the time from her body, until she sat in front of him again. Fully naked.  
“Show me.”  
“are you sure?”  
“You’ve been after my ass since day one and now you’re asking questions?”  
“i- no! i mean, fuck, uh-” he stuttered, searching for the right words. “the first time… it can hurt for a woman.” He explained,covering his skull with one of his hands.  
“... It’s that virginity thing, right? I don’t care.”

“are you sure?” he asked again, searching for any kind of hesitation in her behavior. But instead of that, she positioned her legs left and right, almost straddling him.  
Chara was all out on the open and Rus couldn’t do anything else but look at her slick lips.  
“...human females,” he started again, pulling her closer, right on his lap. “have something very special between their legs. hidden lies a little pearl, even more sensitive than the nipples.”  
As he mentioned them, he teased her breasts again, luring a soft moan out of her.  
His phalanges wandered over her stomach and hips. After that journey, he held her with his left hand, while his right wandered between them. 

Slowly parting the auburn colored bush, his finger slipped beneath the slickness of her lips, searching for said pearl. As his digit stroke over her clit, Chara squeaked, before leaning back slightly to allow better access.

“Stars-!” she whispered breathily, slowly grinding her hips against his soft touch. “that feels amazing-”  
“believe me, sugar, when i tell you, it gets even better.” He replied with a grin.  
“lay back.”

Chara let go of his collarbones and was thankful for the blankets. Laying down, as Rus said, she squeaked again, as he went down on her. His summoned tongue did the same job as his finger - but better.

“i count myself a fortunate skeleton.” his tongue carefully teased her clit, before searching her slick, slightly swollen entrance, entering it a bit, before raising his head again. “to be your first.”

“I don’t understa- ahh! -nd why men, monster or not, find it attractive to take a girls virginity.” Chara giggled, as Mutt pressed his fangs against her soft thigh, before carefully biting into the delicate skin. A mark was seen and Chara’s blush couldn’t get worse.

“its possession, most likely. no one else can say they’ve been your first and a woman always remembers her first time.”  
“Depending if it was good or not.” She grinned. “Make it a lasting memory, Papy.”  
“with pleasure, chara.”

Hearing her name with his voice for the first time (in a situation like this) instead of a nickname made her anticipating the coming act. Rus approached her, their lower regions almost touching. She watched, as he lead his glowing member to her entrance, expecting the pain.Thighs against femur, she looked up, meeting his beautiful eyelights, that formed tiny little hearts as their eyes met for a second. 

It was incredibly cute.  
And suddenly quite uncomfortable?

A slight burning sensation made her hiss and grab his right ulna and radius in an attempt to avoid any retreat from her side. She wanted it so bad, some burning in her lap wouldn’t stop her from enjoying this with Rus.

The deeper he went, the further he widened her. He didn’t move as he had entered her fully and took a moment of breathless unison for a lovingly kiss.  
Chara was sure she could taste herself as his tongue left hers.  
Something feminine in her grew, a pride, to know that her taste lingered on him.

“Q-Quite girthy-” she squealed, as Rus started to fondle her breasts again, caressing her sides. “you think?”  
“Well, who am I to judge, you are my first.” she replied with a snarky comment and Rus chuckled.  
“stars, i hope i’ll be your last.” he murmured under his breath against her skin, marking her again with a soft bite.  
“Pardon?”  
“nothing.”

She told him, as the burning sensation vanished and Rus allowed himself to slowly move.  
Carefully moving his pelvis back and forth, his most favourite human was a mewling, moaning mess within seconds. He knew it would happen like that, first times always were a quick business. He’d certainly take his time somewhen else to fully please her.  
Chara on the other hand felt like melting butter under his touch, grabbing the blankets beneath, while Rus carefully teased her clit, as he continued to penetrate her.

 

A hot wave of entirely new sensations, up until now unknown to her, crashed over her senses, covering her entire body in a contrast of hot and cold. The sudden cramping of her toes and legs gave this new way of stimulation a whole other meaning.  
Her breathing went deep and heavy, as she tried to get behind the overwhelming emotions she just felt.

It was Rus’ chuckle, that pulled her back into reality.

“cute.”  
“E-Excuse me?”  
“you looked amazing, just now,” he admitted, not moving inside her.  
“W-Was… was that…?” She supported her torso leaning on her elbows.  
“an orgasm? probably? how did it feel?” Rus asked, seriously interested.  
“I- … don’t really… it felt amazing, wonderful? Warm, but also pleasantly cold.” Chara sighed, leaning back again. She covered her eyes with her arm. 

“don’t be weirded out.” he warned her, before removing his member. Chara couldn’t hold back a moan, kind of expected him to return inside her, but nothing happened. 

“What about you?” she asked immediately. “I- I don’t want to be only one enjoying this.”  
“i enjoyed it as well.” The skeleton grinned at her, leaning forward to press his teeth against her stomach. “just seeing you naked, under me, aroused - stars, you won’t believe me, when i tell you, that i might be the most fortunate and happiest monster in the underground right now.”

“So much praise at once doesn’t sound very honest, Rus.”  
“well, there’s no need to lie if it’s the truth, sugar.”

Chara rose from her position, straddling Rus’ thighs again  
His glowing member was stiff. Awaiting.

“Let me help you.”  
“excuse me?”

Rus’ eyelights grew in size, as her hand carefully wrapped itself around his member, starting to move up and down. His phalanges grabbed her thighs, his claws burying themselves into her skin. Even though it hurt, Chara focused solely on him.

“Come for me, Papy,” she whispered, littering his sternum with soft kisses. Bold, as always, she leaned back on her free hand, rubbing her slick sex against his, while fondling the tip of his member. Even though he didn’t have the need to breath, he did it anyway and it got heavy and hot. 

“fuck, fuck, chara, i-!” She welcomed his kiss willingly, while he groaned, bucking his pelvis against her. His seed, glowing and colored as his magic, spread over her belly and breasts, covering her light skin in a magical glow.

Moaning against her lips, Rus lingered in the remaining sensations of his own orgasm.  
“w-wow, i mean - fuck.”  
“We did fuck.”  
“chara.”  
“What, not the right time for puns?”

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, before both of them started to giggle and laugh like the teenager they (kind of) were.

“Thank you, Papy.”  
“for what?”  
“Showing me… this.”

He chortled, grabbing her without any warning and went over to the stream.

“time for another clean-up.”  
“Wha-! Rus! RUS! NO! Don’t you FUCKING da-!”  
“- and flying she goes.”

Chara held her breath, as she was thrown into the ice cold stream, a laughing skeleton joining her immediately.


	2. ILikeYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession can be so hard when you're young.

Almost 8 pm sharp.  
Sans checked the time on his device, before hiding it under a hollow stone.   
His father and brother were very talented scientists and he couldn’t risk being tracked to where he had to go. Additionally, he left his wrist cloth, in a brilliant magenta color, inherited by his mother, as a sign of his arrival.

After making sure, that everything was secure, he shove heavy lianas aside to enter a little cove. Rushing of water and the comforting sheen of Echo Flowers filled his surroundings. A picnic cover sat close to the brim of the stream. He opened his heavy-duty military jacket (he received it, when he joined the recruit ranks of the Guard!) and put neatly wrapped sandwiches on the picnic cover.

“That’s our 6th date now.” He murmured, sighing.   
The Echo Flowers repeated his sigh.   
“Should I Tell Her?” 

_“Should I Tell Her?”_  
“Should I Tell Her?”   
“Should I Tell Her?” 

“Tell me what?”   
Slender finger covered Sans’ eye sockets and he smiled brightly as her scent filled his nose cavity.   
“Hey Frisk.”  
“Hey Sansy.”  
She slumped over next to him and chuckled. 

“You’re glowing again, skele man.” she yawned before stretching, popping some joints. He would have gotten goosebumps over that sound and endured a shudder of disgust.   
“I Don’t Like It, When You Call My Blush ‘Glowing’.” He replied and offered her one of the sandwiches. She happily accepted the offer, always willed to eat good meals.  
Frisk knew, that Sans would have brought something to their ‘date’ and smuggled the dinner her mother made to the Annoying Dog of the Dreemurr household. 

“But you are glowing. Easily, too!”  
“Am Not.”  
“Totally.”  
“I Am A Royal Guardsman-”  
“Recruit.”  
“- I- uh! I Cannot Blush Easily! I Won’t Blush Easily!”  
“You’d need some insane control over your magic then.”  
“That’s Part Of The Training!”

She took a bite of her meal and enjoyed the tender meat and gravy, that Sans had used. Probably some leftovers. That’s one hell of a combination for a sandwich!

“By the way, what do you want to tell me?” Frisk chewed the rest of her bite, swallowing the mush and cleaning her mouth with her long white sleeve. She forgot all royal manners, when she was with her friend, son of the Royal Scientist, Sans the Skeleton.  
Who was looking at her, in awe? In surprise? Whatever it was, it overwhelmed him immediately.

“Oh, you’re blushing again!” Sans crossed his arms, turning away. “You know, everytime your blush gets as strong as this, you remind me of… Blackberries!”  
“B-Blackberries?”   
“Yeah, they’re a surface fruit. Super sweet, delicious as jam, but sometimes they can be snarky little berries and be super sour, slightly bitter.”   
“That’s… A Weird Comparison.”  
“I know right?!”

Frisk threw herself on her monster friend and began wrangling with or against him.  
“Come on now! Tell me!”  
She grabbed his scarf and started tickling his vertebrae.  
“No! Never!”  
Sans tried to withstand her tickling, snorting, wheezing to avoid any laughter.  
“Never?! That’s such a long time, I can’t wait so long!” She cried, pushing Sans on to his back, straddling his waist. “Never Means Never, Stop Being So Damn Persistent-!”

She supported herself on her arms, that pressed against his ribcage. She knew Sans was a strong monster, he could easily bear her weight on him.  
“Well, if all that tickling doesn’t work, I have to use my secret, special attack!”  
“Excuse Me, Wha-!”

She started smooching his face, covering his cheekbone, forehead and chin in little kisses, giggling as she continued. Sans was a blushing mess under her affection and as she leaned back and created some distance between their faces, he covered his face with his phalanges, hoping the digits would shield him from more of her kisses.

“ILikeYou.”  
His voice was a whisper, the rushing of the water subduing his confession.  
“Huh?”  
“ILikeYou!”  
“Sans, I don’t really understand you!”

“I LIKE YOU, STARS FORSAKEN.” he screamed in her face.

### “I LIKE YOU, STARS FORSAKEN.”

## “I LIKE YOU, STARS FORSAKEN.”

# “I LIKE YOU, STARS FORSAKEN.”

The echo flowers repeated his confession again and again, the echo getting louder with every second. Frisk shielded her ears from the sudden volume change, until it slowly ebbed away, allowing the rushing of water ease their hearing.

“Like me?” She repeated, looking right into his eyelights. “Sans, I like you, too, but you know that already. I mean, we’re friends.”  
“N-No! Not Like That! Never Like That!” He rose from his lying position and Frisk backed off a bit to avoid a headbutt.

“... I… I Have A Crush On You.”

Frisk stared at him, starry-eyed and in awe, covering her mouth.   
Sans didn’t break off eye-contact, bravely withstanding the primal need to leave, hide and never to return. His blush still glowing in a dark violet sheen, Frisk joined him with her freckled, rosy blush on her cheeks, starting to chortle.

“I-I…” She looked away, grinning. “I must admit, I thought about you a lot. Not-friendship related thoughts.”

Stars, he was so happy, that their feelings seem to be mutual. Relief washed over him and his blush cooled off a bit, the wildness in his soul, his magic, calming down.

“And?” He asked, unsure on how to keep their conversation going. “I Mean, I Know I Am Not A Human, I Might Bear Similarities, But In The End, I Am Still A Monster…”  
“I don’t care about that.” she said, honest and seriously. “I’ve grown up with monsters most of my life, I couldn’t imagine being with a human anyway.”

Could Sans be more relaxed right now? He worried so much sometimes, it was hard to keep his emotions in a healthy balance.

“Let’s… let us try, shall we?” She suggested, grabbing his hand. “But… be patient with me. I am the Crown Princess after all, with that job come many duties and responsibilities for our Queendom.” 

Sans nodded and they leaned their heads against each others, indulging in that unique moment of adolescent, mutual admiration.  
Both of them moved a bit and decided to sit in front of each other to look their partner into their eyes.

“I Will Become The Leader Of The Royal Guard.” Sans said out of the blue, grinning like the lovestruck idiot, that he was. “So I Can Protect You Myself! Be Near You!”  
Frisk grinned, before nodding in approval.   
“That would be amazing, Sans!”

“Frisk?”  
“Yes?”  
“I Do Like You A Lot. Way Too Much, Probably.”  
She replied with a hearty laugh, which ebbed off in a soft giggle.

“And I Like You, Sans the Skeleton. Definitely not enough.”

___

_“And I Like You, Sans the Skeleton. Definitely not enough.”_  
“And I Like You, Sans the Skeleton. Definitely not enough.”  
“And I Like You, Sans the Skeleton. Definitely not enough.” 

Sans adjusted the three Echo flowers in his room, so they’d face each other. The potted plants whispered this sentence for almost 2 centuries now and he still couldn’t believe that his brother’s simple idea would work so well. 

It was her birthday. He kind of lost count, how old she’d be now.  
She’d probably age very well, in an elegant kind of way. Sans would have loved to see that change himself.

Alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

“Happy Birthday, Frisk.” he whispered, so low and light, the Echo Flowers wouldn’t overwrite her lovely voice. 

“I Miss You.”


	3. boilin' for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been almost 8 months, since the monster were released from the Underground. With the barrier broken, the task to free the monster, did not end there.  
> Chara, declared ambassador and legal representative of all monster, was challenged yet again to do everything in her might to fulfil her duties and promises
> 
> Besides managing the political integration, she herself has a special needs monster to take care of....

It had been almost 8 months, since the monster were released from the Underground. With the barrier broken, the task to free the monster, did not end there.  
Chara, declared ambassador and legal representative of all monster, was challenged yet again to do everything in her might to fulfil her duties and promises.

With the Dreemurr family (almost fully) rebuilt, the monster society quickly decided whom to trust the most in decision making. Queen Toriel still held the title, but everyone knew, who held the reigns of the former Queendom. At first she did not accept the loss of her leading position lightly, reacted with anger and frustration towards the young women, but Asgore helped immensely soothing the bonds.

Arguments, legal matters - Chara and Frisk Dreemurr were the first authority the monster replied to from now on. To even out the workload, Chara decided to act as the ‘state secretary’, handling any business involving the human authorities and the monsters. Meanwhile Frisk, betrothed to Black Gaster, was responsible for anything involving monstrous parties. 

It took time and dedication to introduce the first steps of integration, change and adaptation to the new world. After all she hadn’t lived above for a decade before resurfacing again, which meant getting used to human laws and foreign social mannerism as well.

 

But being determined helped like a charm and soon the monster society was able to inhabitat several hectare of land, building their own little city. Those who wanted to, left the Ebott community and trekked wherever their feet, wings or bellies led them.

For a few weeks now, Chara observed a strange change in behavior with Rus.  
After their break up (it happened before the barrier broke), both of them built a healthy distance, healing, accepting, forgiving for what happened between them. 

Chara wasn’t able to look him into the eyes, remembering the 52 resets in the Judgement Hall, which were caused by his duty as the JUDGE.

And she knew he couldn’t bear looking her in the eyes too, remembering the 52 resets in the Judgement Hall, where he killed his love, forced to fulfil his duties as the JUDGE.

Though the memories faded with every day, the broken trust and fear of it happening again drove them apart. Even though the pain was real, both accepted the truce in form of a break up.

Chara took the time to collect new experience, discovering that she had, unsurprisingly, Teratophilia. Humans just didn’t do it for her, the looks of their faces and beneath the belt didn’t get her off. So after the third one-night stand she stopped putting effort in physical love and focused on her work as the monster ambassador.

Rus, on the contrary, drowned his sorrow in maple syrup and echo wine. He hired a prostitute once, but all he could see was Chara’s face. Getting off in the dark and in silence, reminiscing in the far gone memory of their first time together in Waterfall was the only sexual pleasure he had enjoyed. In 90% of the cases, he got off and consumed 3 flasks of echo wine right afterwards to cancel out the stinging pain in his soul.

Both of them knew better and after 6 months they gave in. 

Chara had reached a political milestone - fundamental rights for monster - and Frisk organized a home party with carefully chosen friends and acquaintances. In the darkness of the laundry room they reunited, chaste kissing turning into a heated, sloppy make out session. Their hands and phalanges exploring their bodies, until skin touched bone, until he filled her up, marking her, leaving his bite and claw marks all over her body.

She belonged to him and for once, Chara shared this opinion.

-

2 months since they had their little slip up on the washing machine and Chara observed different behavioral patterns with Rus. Every other day, he brought a new blanket or pillow home, called dibs on the shopping tours and returned with items that they did not agree to buy. An enormous quantity of water tanks (those with 3 ounces of water and a built-in peg), electrolytes in different flavors, vegetables and fruit, which he stuffed into the zero zone of the freezer until they were out of space. 

She thought it to be a gesture of kindness and support, to show his good side after their fall out… until Frisk invited her home to the apartment she shared with Black.

“... Heat… Cycles?”  
“Yes, we’ve been preparing for a while now. Rus’ is doing the same, I hope.”  
“If you mean hoarding food, water, pillows and blankets…” Frisk nodded. “... then he is prepping our household for a heat cycle.”  
Frisk smiled, a hint of malice behind her smirk.  
“You have zero clue what it means, right?”

Chara really tried to understand, but the only thing she knew about ‘heat cycles’ was that some animals experience it. 

“Have you been sleeping together?” Frisk sipped her tea. “Noticing any difference?”  
Chara blushed immensely, the everlasting red on her cheeks intensified greatly. 

“You can’t just ask that, Frisk, I mean, we know each other for a long time, I know- but-”  
“Is he taking longer to… climax? Forces himself to treat you more careful, softer?”

Hesitating at first, Chara gave up.   
“His grunting got worse as well, just to mention the hickeys. They’re almost...deep bites, he drew blood once.”  
“He’s practicing to mark you up permanently.” Frisk revealed freshly healed wounds in the crook of her neck. “They’re brothers after all, sweetheart. The Gaster do not hold back in some matters.”

“Is there anything else I have to keep in mind?”

Frisk smiled, knowingly.

“Buy as many contraceptives as you can. Uhm, chemicals... won’t work as usual, I recommend-”  
“Condoms?”  
“Is that what they’re called? Something like that didn’t really exist in the early 19 hundreds.”  
“Frisk, how many heat cycles did you experience with Sans?”

The princess smiled peacefully.  
“We’ve been together for 6 years before I died, heats are annual.”  
“Woah.”  
“Mind you, neither mother nor father knew of our relationship. We couldn’t prep as well, as we do now.”

Chara nodded. If Rus prepared with that amount of necessities, what exactly would happen between them? Sure, they’d have sex, as many times before. But in what extent? 

Leaving with a completely new mindset about monster biology, Chara went home. A delicious whiff of spices greeted her and she went into the kitchen, smiling.   
“welcome home,” rus mixed some white, cooked rice into the pot, mixing it thoroughly with allspice and soy sauce. “how was the embassy?”  
“Stressful, frustrating but rewarding. I’ve finished a lot of paperwork today, I’m terribly sore.”  
She left a quick peck on his cheekbone, eyeing the meal the skeleton prepared. 

“you’ll get a massage after dinner.”  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
“i know you’ll be annoyed, but uh- i found a deal on a set of comfy… duvets? i used coupons, so they weren’t… expensive.”  
“Disappointed but not surprised, Rus. But it’s good you mentioned it, we need to talk about something anyway.”

A look of complete horror and anxiety crept on his face, so Chara naturally reacted to it, becoming nervous almost at an instant.   
“No, Rus... please, it’s alright, no need to…” she sighed. “Frisk told me something and we promised each other to talk about everything between us. Remember?”

“yeah, ‘twas one of the terms, when we gave it another try.”

“Exactly. So, let’s eat and talk. There’s no need to worry.”

_

Using the mahagonian table for once (and not the couch), they faced each other while savouring the dinner. Rus’ magic turned the meal into magical fuel as soon as it touched his magical tongue. Chara found it fascinating watching him eat.

“so…?”  
“So.”  
“waddya wanted to talk about?”

 

Chara took a deep breath.

“You’ve been hoarding a lot lately, spending money on unneeded necessities? We don’t have problems with money, my full-time job at the embassy and your mini job in the Starbucks is providing us with enough.”   
“yeah.”

“Are you going into heat, Rus?”

His spoon landed on the porcelain plate with a CLANK! and the skeleton monster started to stutter, a bright magenta blush creeping on his cheekbones.

“i-i don’t know, i mean, when did you… get to? know? about these...uh …. things-” he mumbled.

Chara smiled softly. “Frisk told me, remember I visited her today? Your brother is keeping her busy as well, if she hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known.”

“y-yeah, uh, m’lo- i mean, sans and i…. we’re quite synchronized.”  
“Human females synchronize their periods as well, when they live together, so that’s not unusual.”  
“they do?”  
“Yeah.”

Silence followed and Rus’ hand started to fondle with the rim of his black hoodie.  
It seemed like Chara had to lead the conversation.

“Buying so many duvets and pillows is for nesting, right?”  
“h-how do you know?” 

Seeing Rus so flustered up really made her giggle.

“I googled it. I mean, there are animals who go through heat cycles as well and they start to build nests, when those cycles are close.” Chara slipped the last bite of fried rice into her mouth. “Mhm, it’s not like I see you like an animal, but there are parallels right?”  
“i-. yeah, uhm, i… knot. for example.” 

Chara stared at him.

“You… what?”  
“i knot. my magic will create a physical… bond… and you won’t be able to, well...get rid of me, when…” He cleared his non existent throat. “it’s to make sure that i’ll be the only mating with you.”

 

“Rus, I’m your girlfriend, I won’t-”  
“i know! I Know! Alright!”   
Chara sat upright, hiding both of her hands between her thighs to force her full attention on her boyfriend. He sighed, noticing her stiff stance.   
“i’m sorry.”  
“I accept your apology, if you accept mine. I said something very insensitive.”  
He nodded.   
“so a heat is for breeding purposes...”  
“B-Breeding?” Which meant conceiving a child, right? Chara couldn’t avoid flushing. Just the mere thought of Rus doing his best effort to impregnate her… did it actually turn her on? A slight heat gathered in her stomach, pooling in the depths of her lap.

“it depends on how strong our souls synchronize when i’m in heat.”  
It sounded beautiful, almost philosophical, which fit too well to the hobby poet in front of her.  
“Frisk… told me to use contraceptives to avoid becoming pregnant.” she admitted, waiting for a shocked or hurt reply. But Rus simply shrugged with his shoulders.  
“i don’t know if they work tho, magic’s all over the place in a heat cycle, kitten.” Rus scratched his chin. “pregnancy won’t happen though, when a partner doesn’t want to breed, it won’t be me, so much is for sure. i’ll go… feral when my heat starts and it’s my soul’s and magic’s only purpose.”

“How long will the heat last?”  
“from a few days to two weeks, i had a case of a month too. it’s a gamble.”  
“Well, I should call the embassy then, take some vacation days and re-direct any concerns to Toriel and father.” Chara sighed, crossing her arms. “And you make sure to keep me well nourished, I guess.”

Rus blinked a few times, before smiling brightly at her. He rose from his chair and went around the table, falling to his knees to hug Chara tightly.

“i will do anything for you to make this as comfortable as possible, kitten.”  
“I know, babe.”  
She carefully gave the vertebrae of his neck a soft scratch, noticing him pushing closer to her lower stomach.

“Why are you nuzzling me?”  
“you smell amazing, kitten, so fuckin’ good, you won’t believe how good you smell.” As Rus started to purr like a cat, nibbling at her shirt with his teeth, Chara seriously considered a change of plans.

######

The prep talk was certainly something else. Chara still couldn’t fathom what would happen, when Rus’ heat would start, which could be any minute now. He asked her to close the doors and windows, to avoid letting any foreign smells into their apartment. The embassy reacted with utmost respect, Toriel and Asgore accepted the temporary responsibility with a smile.

Exhausted from running errands in the rain all day, Chara was more than relieved to come home. But instead of an alluring smell from the kitchen or a deep humming voice, the whole apartment was darkened and a veil of musk hit her nose. Apparently Rus had stayed home, his boots weren’t wet like hers. 

“Babe, I’m home.” 

Getting rid of coat and boots, hanging it neatly on a coat hanger next to Rus’ before entering the living room. A pair of stairs led up to the bedroom, the door only slightly opened. Instead of going up to check on her vertebae, Chara got some veggie sticks from the fridge, filling the empty void in her stomach, that she didn’t manage to fill over her work day.

Slumping, slow steps creeped down the stairs and she carefully peeked around the corner to check. Rus, supporting himself on a drawer, met her eyes. His eye sockets, deep and dark, were home to slightly dilated eyelights. Their violet color even more intense than usual.

“kitten-”  
“Rus.”  
“i’m boilin’...”

Coming closer to her, he fell to his knees, immediately fumbling with the button of her jeans.  
Chara observed him closely, interested in seeing him objecting to the most natural wants and needs. The sweatpants fabric stretched over an obvious boner, allowing a slight shimmer and glow to emit. Rus peeled the jeans off of her hips, immediately covering her soft thighs and lower stomach with teethy kisses. 

“that smell, ‘n ur so soft an’ squishy, fuck-” his summoned ecto tongue slipped between his teeth, wandering over her sensitive skin, leaving a cold, wet trail of magical saliva.  
His teeth carefully nibbled on the chub, Chara managed to gain in the past few months through stress eating. She didn’t mind the extra pounds - and Rus enjoyed the additional soft body mass, especially now it seemed. Several little markings and bruises growing on her light skin.

“Licking my belly won’t seduce me, sweetness.” she chuckled and Rus looked up, snarling playfully at her. “I know you can do better, especially if you want to fuck me silly the next days.”

“i won’t just fuck you silly, kitten, i’ll make you mine,” he replied, raising from his kneeling position. With his full height, he loomed over Chara easily, despite her being quite tall for a woman. She loved the height difference, everytime he used his height to loom over her like some potential danger, she couldn’t help herself and stop arousal growing in her lower regions. His phalanges wrapped themselves around her neck, a single digit caressing her lips. “i’ll fill you up with my magic, make you glow and beg for more-”   
A deep purr followed, as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the side slightly to access the delicate skin of her neck. Chara forced herself not to moan over that promise. “and when u think i’m done, i’ll keep makin’ you scream my name.”

She stepped closer, grabbing the hem of Rus’ black shirt, helping him to take it off. With the first piece of clothing gone, the magenta glow below his sweatpants was more than obvious. In the dimmed lights of the kitchen, it seemed alluring. Like a moth attracted to the flame, she couldn’t stop staring.

“What if it’s the other way around, Rus?” Grabbing the bulge of his erection, she lured a sharp hiss from him. Her lips touched his sternum, her tongue exploring every nick and scratch. The skeleton grabbed the doorframe tightly, forcing himself to withstand Chara’s seduction. “What if it’s me, who makes you scream and moan my name, huh?”

“fuuuck- chara, please.”  
“See, you’re already moaning and begging, babe. Just like a bitch in heat-”

Rus growled, grabbing both of her wrists and turning her around, almost holding her hostage. He pushed her down the countertop, the cold surface sending a shiver through her body. “so, fuckin’ what-” he bit into her shoulder, rougher than she was used to it. “you know i love it when ur takin’ the reigns, kitten.” 

The violent sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Rus did not hesitate, getting rid of the underwear, Chara was wearing. He removed the pantyliner with a huff, stuffing the fabric scraps between her lips. “-but if i see you pushin’ that out, i won’t hesitate to punish you.” he growled deeply, positioning himself right behind her. His bulge rubbing against her bare lips, her wet arousal soaked right through the pair of sweatpants, he was still wearing.  
Her stifled moans barely left her stuffed mouth, forcing her to move her moist core against him. “want me so bad, kitten?” she nodded, whining as he retreated to pull down his pants. 

Chara took this chance to free herself from his weakened grab, spitting out her ripped panties and pushing Rus down to his knees again. She supported herself on the countertop, offering the apex of her lap. “You ever do that again, I will be the one punishing you, Mutt.”  
His hot breath danced over the wetness of her labia, luring a soft moan out of her.

“Lick.”  
“yes, m’lady.”

He grabbed the supple flesh of her hips, diving tongue first into her depths. Chara felt the changing stream of magic. A slender tentacle wriggled to entirely focus on her clit, while his tongue teased her waiting, slick entrance, aching to be filled up. He moaned, joyous about her taste and the natural slickness hidden behind her swollen lips.

“Stars, you’re doing so good, you’re such a good boy.” Chara cooed, pressing her lips together to embrace Rus’ extraordinary talent in delivering oral. He didn’t take the time to reply to her praise, entering her fully with his tongue. A gasp fled her lips, her arousal growing with every little movement and tease. 

“Do you want to fill me up?”

Rus drew back, making Chara almost regret her question.

“yes, please, m’lady.”  
“Beg for it.”  
“m’lady, please, I want to feel you around me, I want to fill you up so badly-”

He did everything without hesitation, which certainly made Chara feel so much superior to this century-old skeleton. And she l o v e d this sensation.

Still accepting his begging, she let herself down from the counter slowly, wrapping one arm around his neck, while leading his glowing member inside her. Rus wrapped his arms around her tightly, while Chara moaned, relieved to feel him finally inside her. 

“I want you to fuck me on the kitchen floor, Mutt.”  
“as you wish, m’lady-”

Carefully holding her around the hip and one skeletal hand in her neck, he led her down on the cold tiles, positioning himself correctly between her thighs, which made him leave her hot, aching pussy again.

“quick n’ easy?”  
She scoffed.  
“Never - hard and dirty, unless you’re already out of breath.”

He scoffed back at her, smirking, as he grabbed her hips again, tighter, his claw-like digits burying itself into her skin. Without a warning, he entered her again. Chara gasped under the sudden intrusion, but welcomed Rus’ cock nonetheless. His pelvis moved in rapid motion forth and back, meeting her inner thighs with every push. Grunting and moaning filled the kitchen, Chara couldn’t withheld soft squeaks of pleasure, fondling her own breasts.

It didn’t take long, until tension tightened within both of them. Chara gave in, as her first orgasm crashed in over her, she let a scream loose, embracing the climax fully. Rus made noises between grunting and moaning, as Chara’s walls tightened around his cock, his own climax hit him like an unstoppable wave of want and need.

He wanted more.  
He needed her.  
He had to bree--

“m’lady, may i mark you?” He tried to redirect his thoughts, though thinking what his soul wanted so desperately, was inevitable at this point. One last push, before he withdrew himself from her. 

“You didn’t earn that yet.” Chara breathed heavily, looked at him with hooded eyes. “I know you can do better, Mutt.” 

She supported herself on her elbows, demanding a kiss from him and he happily obliged.

“Carry me to bed, will you?”  
“everythin’ for you m’lady.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to his ribcage. Chara wrapped her legs around his pelvis, locking her feet right behind his spine. 

“Is it because of the heat, that your dick doesn’t vanish like usual?” Chara rubbed her slick sex against his still standing appendage. A guttural moan made her giggle.

“y-yes,” he admitted. “i’m honest, m’lady. it’s the first heat in ages I spent with a partner-”  
“You’re doing great, sweetie, don’t worry.” She kissed his chin, smiling at him lovingly.  
“Goodness gracious, though, why am I the one assuring you? You’re almost 8 times older than me.”

Rus frowned slightly.

“because i love you and i want you to enjoy something inevitable like this…”

His puppy eyes became worse, little sparkling magical stars fluttering through his dilated eye sockets. Chara couldn’t resist pampering him with sweet kisses and pets, clinging to his neck like a drowning person.

“I love you, too, babe.” She murmured, snuggling him as he brought her upstairs to their bedroom.

######

Hidden in the darkness of the room was a giant complex build surrounding their bed. Apparently every single duvet and pillow served to create a comfortable, soft nest. She didn’t expect Rus to be a monster that’d prepare a nest to breed in.  
“i hope it’s soft enough.” He murmured, carefully letting her down on the cushioned nest. “i… did my best to make it big and comfy.” Chara smiled reassuring, nodding softly. Her body didn’t even make direct contact with the mattress, that’s how thick the layer of duvets beneath her was. With both of their weights, they sunk into the fabric, almost like in a ballpit for kids.

“How are going to have sex on this, it’s a bit…. too soft.” Chara supported herself on the squishy surface, looking at her partner. “Sleeping in this? Amazing, well done. 10/10 comfy points, but…”

Rus looked at her, a stream of magic activating his surreal void-travelling powers. Duvets kept vanishing, until the bed was less squishy and more stable to fuck on. 

“Where did you teleport them?”  
“the void.”  
“The Void.”  
“yeah, the void.”

Chara looked at him, utterly overwhelmed by the fact, that her boyfriend just teleported duvets into the nothingness itself. 

“Rus, you’re not hurt over me not being… okay…. with the squishiness?”  
“no.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“maybe.”  
“Oh no, sweetheart, please-”

She opened her arms to welcome him and Rus? He couldn’t withheld his urge to dive into the hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“It was perfect as it was, really, I just weigh too much, okay? How can I make it up to you?”  
She lovingly caressed his vertebrae, making him purr and vibrate like a kitten.   
“i… i did something nice for you, how about you return the favor?”

Chara knew exactly how she could do that and pushed him on his back, climbing over him to reach the nightstand next to their bed. A soft, silken rope slithered through her hands, as she tied Rus’ wrists up and fastened the rope with an aesthetically pleasing but tight knot at the headboard of their bed.

“I know you love being my rope bunny, babe.” she whispered and kissed him on his teeth. He purred, satisfied over the restricted movement. “With or without gag?”  
“without, please.”  
“Alright, your wish has been granted.”

Another kiss followed, which Chara continued on his vertebrae, wandering down to his clavicle and sternum. She graced his ribcage with kisses, licks and little nicks, giggling when he suppressed moans or bucked his hips and erection against her very own, wet center.

Her lips wrapped around the tip of his glowing appendage, while the fingers of her left hand went up and down with her movement. Sucking him off for a short while, she then teased his hip bone, until she turned to the end of his spine. Chara moistened three of her fingers with her saliva, before carefully massaging the tailbone.

This part was unbelievably sensitive, at least for Rus, who was a moaning, squeaking mess, begging for release, begging her to ride him.

She kept teasing him, until his glowing member let loose of little beads of pre-cum. He was so close to the peak, but now was the moment to let go.

Smiling knowingly, Chara swung herself over him yet again, helping him to enter her moist, aching pussy in a slow motion. As he entered her fully (they had to practice until it was possible for her to accommodate his length and girth, afterall she has been a virgin and he was her first) both of them moaned loud, satisfied about the recurring feeling of being filled.

It took a short moment before she loosened the ties around Rus’ wrists, accepting his embrace, as she snuggled himself closer to his ribcage.

“fuck fuck fuck, kitten-” his claw-like digits dug themselves into the soft skin of her asscheeks, massaging them thoroughly. “i’m like putty under your hands-”

Chara moved her hips, pushing herself up and down in a steady rhythm.   
“As long as they’re only mine,” she purred, supporting herself on his ribcage, her fingernails carefully scratching over the mallable bone. “I can live with that talent.”

They exchanged sloppy kisses, until Chara’s arousal grew with the quickening movement, her panting joining the growing speed. “Papy,” he looked up, right into her eyes. “you’re such a good boy, you know that, right? So good to me, always listening.”

A shudder went through his entire body, saliva dripping from his chin. Receiving praise like this, the validation, it turned him on. He did a good job! He satisfied her and Rus joined Chara’s hip movement, bucking into her as hard as possible. 

“Good boy, yes,” she nodded, moaning, panting. “Be a good boy, fill me up, babe, fill me up, make me glow.”

The peak of his arousal surprised them both, a heavy jerk went through his body, magic bundling up in his pelvic area, just to vanish into her welcoming, hot depths. He continued moving, pumping his seed deep into her core. She expected a knot, but it was quickly over and Rus visibly relaxed, some tension gone. For now.

She removed his conjured dick slowly, knowing, she didn’t get to cum like he did. This heat phase was all for him, he had to be taken care of - Chara didn’t care if she missed out on an orgasm or two, but being on edge like this, made her take care of the matter with a literal flick of her fingers. A deep, satisfied moan fled her mouth and a tightly woven tension in her lower abdomen made her lay down on her bony boyfriend. 

“my magic is regenerating for now, kitten.” he gifted her a toothy kiss. “sleep a bit.”  
“i expect you to fap, while watching me.” she replied, knowing he wouldn’t hold back until she woke up. “just imagine to knot me or getting a good tit fuck from yours truly…”

“don’t need to do that, just thinkin’ off your tits bouncin’ while you’re on top of me, is enough for me to get off at this point.” he purred. “but if you want that, me fappin’ over your back, coverin’ you in my cum~”

Both giggled, giving quick smooches to each other, before Rus covered both of them up with a thin blanket, to save her body warmth. 

“rest well, chara.”  
“you too, papy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this heat drabble!   
> Wanna see this continued or keep it as it is?   
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
